1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus improving uniformity in response time of a liquid crystal layer and reliability thereof and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
The display panel includes a first substrate including pixels formed thereon, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate, and an image display layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The image display layer is driven by the pixels, and a transmittance of the light is controlled by the image display layer, thereby displaying a desired image. The image display layer includes various types of layers such as a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer.
In general, the display apparatus has a flat plate shape, but in recent years, a display apparatus having a curved shape has been developed. The display apparatus having the curved shape is manufactured by deforming a flat plate-shaped display apparatus to have the curved shape and putting the display apparatus having the curved shape into a case having the curved shape.